


I like your colour best

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst?, Canon-Typical Violence, Chromesthesia, M/M, Panic Attack Mention, Tags to be added, Yes., Yosuke's city life mention, good question, how does one tag?, i headcanon chromesthesia yosuke so hard!!, its a problem.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: These colours haven't bothered him before. They only really get on his nerves when the murky colours from the shadows screeches flood his ears.luckily, a certain silver-voiced partner is here to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts), [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



> i love chromesthesia yosuke, i dont know if im the only one who headcanons this but it would explain why he wears headphones during battle, and how hes allowed them on during class.
> 
> //gitfed to the faves. written kind of as a thank you for the glory that is their shared work "The Surprise Trip" I highly reccommend.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this for so fucking long!! But here it is!

It explains a lot when you consider the signs. 'Why does no one mention how he wears them during lessons?' 'How come he puts them on during battle but takes them off after?' 

Becuase he hears colours... duh! And today, especially, was not one of his best days. Yu suggested that they search for items and resources needed to improve their gear, as the Shadows were becoming progressively stronger with each level. Yosuke did NOT like the colours of the shadows. The murky mustards, the (scarily similar to a pile of shit) browns, and  _ugh_ the mossy swamp like greens.

The only thing keeping him from going insane are his prized headphones. He really didnt not know what to do if he hadn't kept these wireless babies fully charged- plus the design was nice. " _Low Battery."_ Oh how those dreaded two words sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't let it show, and continued to twirl his kunai. "Yosuke! Your turn doofus!" Chie's lime green spiked through his mind. "Right! Jiraiya!" He jumped and twirled slashing his Arcana card that formed. The disco frog spun, creating a whirlwind and launched it at the Shadow. He tried not to focus on the mouldy aubergine purple that clouded his minds eye when it screeched and was reduced to a black smoke which dispersed in seconds.

"Damn, my headphones died." Yosuke muttered, taking them off, they now rested on his shoulders. The murky colours filled his mind's eye. His only moment of relaxation was when his friends called out to summon their other selves.

"Y'know, senpai, I never see you without them. I guess it goes to show how long we've been here." Kanji's purple broke through his thoughts.

Rise had spoken up at that moment to suggest one or two more shadows before they all leave the TV. The rest of the team voiced their opinions.

Yosuke had to physically force himself not to cringe. He didn't mind their colours in pairs or even triplets if he's had a good day, but all at once brought a headache that stung at the eyebrow.

"Guys! You need to run. Now!" Rise warned in a panic.

"Rise?" Yu asked, calmly leading everyone to the TV entrance.

"I'm sensing an insanely strong Shadow!" 

Yosuke saw two very different colours. The turquoise, Yosuke recognised as gunshots and the salmon pink reminded him of chains. The two combined, Yosuke realised since his heartrate was a huge warning, wasn't really a warm welcome.

"Guys, those chains don't sound friendly." Yukiko mentioned, Naoto adding that the gunshots weren't exactly inviting either.

The screech the Shadow belted was horrid. Yosuke couldn't even begin to understand let alone describe the colour that intruded his thoughts.

"Yosuke, if you're uncomfortable you can sit out and Chie can fill in for you." Yu suggested. That was the last thing Yosuke wanted. It was the main reason he hasn't told them about the colours. He wanted to be more than the 'Junes-kid'.

He wanted to be useful dammit. So he boldly declined the offer and squared up to the shadow that would claim his sleep for weeks. "Nah, partner, Im good. Honest." Yosuke pulled a smile that had fooled before and shall fool again

Yu voiced his plan, try anything and everything until a weakness is hit. If all else fails, they'd retreat and escape at the entrance. 

* * *

Yu had to admit, his plan wasn't thouroughly thought through. Rise claimed that every single attack wasn't making a dent through it's defence. Even if they did, all the elemental resistances were a problem. "Guys, you have to escape!" Rise's pink wavered with fear. Yu followed her advice and they eventually made it to the entrance. Some were doubled over due to lack of health but it wasnt like the healer, Yukiko, had much Stamina left from the defence buffs she was placing on everyone.

Yu had a hard time following up with accuracy and attack debuffs, too. So they didnt have the time or the items to heal everyone properly. Yosuke was sure that the pain in the back of his leg had something to do with that Shadow's guns. "Is everyone okay?" Yu knew it was a meaningless question, but being the leader gave him the responsibility of ensuring everyones safety. All of it fell unto him.

Weak hums of confirmation were heard and Chie's snarky _'I'm still alive'_ brought a smile to their faces, if only for a moment. Yu gave payment to the shrine fox and Yukiko set immediately to heal everyones injuries. Feeling refreshed and safe, they left the TV.

Obviously, they attracted some attention, walking out of Junes... limping. The spells don't heal the wounds they just speed up the healing process, so they would have the signs of injury, but not the injury itself. Yosuke got so much unwanted attention as is, it didn't affect him as much as he expected it to. Thats a different story for people like Naoto and Rise but Yosuke assumed they'd deal with it how they deal with it and decided to leave it at that.

"What was that thing?!" Kanji's voice rumbled from within, quiet enough to not cause a scene, but loud enough to get his confusion across.

"Indeed, it was nothing we had ever seen before," Naoto's calm navy blue caused Yosuke to shiver. "We had best be more careful in future."

"Bearfinately!" Teddie chuckled, his innocent yellow shook with glee. _'Dumb bear,'_ Yosuke thought, _'doesnt even make sense.'_ Regardless of what he thought, Yosuke took them both home, luckily, he managed to get by his mother without limping. The last thing he needed was a lecture on how ' _that Kanji boy is a bad influence,'_ especially in the tired state he's in.

His mother just gave him a greeting in that soft amber of hers and asked him how the colours have been today. "Huh? Oh, uh, small headache when they talked at once, but overall-" he wanted to say it was okay, but in reality? 

If you call being shot in the leg, healed almost immediately after with a ryuji like limp (not that he knew who the fuck ryuji was, why did he describe his limp like that anyhow?) with a splitting headache a good day then, yes, Yosuke had a swell day. "overall... it could have been better, my headphones died too." 

His mother wished him a good rest and a promise to be woken up at dinner. The boy thanked him and followed Teddie upstairs. The bear ran up here immediately so he hadn't heard any of the prior conversation, thankfully, so Yosuke's secret continued being as such. "What took you so long, Yosuke?" Didnt stop the bear from prying though. "Is it to do with the hush hush with you and mom?" Yosuke scoffed at the childish nature of the boy, but confirmed his question.

"Won't you tell me~~~~~?" He playfully whined. Yosuke stubbornly refused. "Why~~?" 

"Because you'll tell the whole team, I know you Ted, so don't bother denying it. I'm tired, off my bed." He whined once more from being shoved off the bed, but he admitted that he wouldnt have been able to keep his lips sealed for long.

After putting his headphones on charge, making Teddie promise he'll be quiet, he laid down on his bed and turned towards the wall and closed his eyes. It must have been an hour, possibly even two, before his mother woke him.

He groaned and took his now fully charged headphones and went down stairs.  _Social interaction on a shitty day... How fun!_

Yosuke realised that they had gone through so much recently that he was pretty sure they were all going to need a therapist after the case finishes. Needless to say he doesn't want to be here.

"Yosuke? Are you okay?" Teddie's yellow shocked him, he sounded so concerned. It was then he realised that he bore a pained face. He didn't realise, and now he felt like shit.

"Sorry, Ted, I'm fine." He made sure to hide any doubt in his voice. He excused himself from the table and took his phone to room, plate and all. "I'll bring this back down when I'm done." He reassured his mother.

_hey prtnr_

Yosuke was bored, he wasn't expecting a reply by all means, but low and behold, he got a response within seconds.

_Hey, Yosuke. What's up?_

The question startled Yosuke. It wasn't often that he'd get asked about his day, other than his parents of course. What does he respond with? He can't leave Yu hanging since he was the one who started the conversation.

_Yosuke?_

Shit, he left him for too long, what does he say? Yosuke was panicking more than he should.

_sorry, prtnr, spaced out 4 a min. I'm fine wbu?_

_You don't seem fine Yosuke, you were really skittish today._

Of course Yu can find a casual use of the word skittish. Only Yu. Not that it mattered. He needed to respond to Yu within a reasonable time.

Of course Yu was smart enough to know something was up, even if the inevitable reveal has been delayed for much longer than Yosuke originally thought. He trusts Yu. But does he trust him and his silver voice enough to even mention that Yu is a strong confident silver to him?

_U gud to meet up prtnr?_

_Sure, Samegawa in ten?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to happen at Samegawa, huh?

"Sorry for calling you out like this, Yu," Yu's hair flowed following the motion as he shook his head.

"If anyone of us needed to talk, i'll always make time." Yosuke chuckled at the sincere silver, he's never seen anything like it, but he sure as hell knows that now he can't stand to go on without it."Is there anything you needed in particular? Or did you just want to talk?" 

There it is. The question Yosuke asked himself from the moment he asked Yu to meet up. Was he ready to tell someone that wasn't his parents? What if he made Yosuke sit on the sidelines, on the outside with Rise? What if he just up and leaves?  _Hold on._ This is Yu we're talking about, he's not the ditching type. 

"There... is something I need to say. I should have said this Day One but me being the insecure goofball, I--" Yu places a hand on Yosuke's shoulder, was he always this warm? 

"No one has ever said that about you. Well, no one who matters anyway." Yosuke couldn't help but bask in the comfort he gets from Yu, and his voice. "Sorry, I interrupted, continue."  _God his smile is so perfect._  

"Uh... yeah, It's a big deal, i'm sorry, but people have left in the past... I don't want it to happen again."  Yu's hand stays firm. His expression doesn't falter. It was almost as if he was physically telling Yosuke that 'what happened, happened.' and 'i'll personally make sure it won't happen.' Yosuke will never be able to put into words how much Yu has given him something to look forward to when he goes to school; how his silver, calming voice had put an end to a many number of stress-induced panic attacks; how many times he's saved him from being an ass to everyone; how everyone made his world that little bit brighter.

"I have chromesthesia. It's a condition where I see colours from sounds." It took a moment for recognition to flash on Yu's face. There was also a flash of confusion, skepticism, and Yosuke was pretty sure he saw hurt.

"Yes, you should have mentioned this." Yosuke hung his head. Of course he was mad. Of course he was  _upset_. "It explains a lot, though, and no, I'm not mad at you. It will take some time to work around this, and get everyone up to date but-" 

"No, nonono. Who knows what everyone else will say, partner! It was hard enough to tell you, and i trust you the most!" Yu chuckled. Although he hadn't meant to lighten the mood, Yosuke found himself laughing along.

"So what colour am I?" Yosuke had never been more shocked. The last time he heard that question was his parents when he was diagnosed. "Yosuke? Partner?" Why did he decide to use the nickname now of all times? 

"Thats the first time you've called me that. It was nice." Yu thought Yosuke looked his best when smiling."Uh... no homo," he quickly added. Yu thought it was a shame everyone in town puts him down, Yu was sure he'd get all sorts of girls after him with that smile. Even Ebihara could fall victim to those pearly whites. "Youre a silver." Yosuke continues.

"Chie's a green, Yukiko is red, Kanji (strangly enough) is purple." Yu listened to the brunet as he continues to tell him of their friends colours. "Rise is a magenta like pink. Is magenta even the right word? Teddie is yellow, with Naoto being a navy blue." Yosuke finished. He seemed proud that he finally gets to talk about this kinda stuff.

"It's getting late, we should go home. Tell me more about it later?" Yosuke had to spluter the hair out of his eyes from how excitedly he nodded his head.

* * *

"Yosuke, sweetie, i didn't even know you were gone! Where were you!" Yosuke didnt need to see his mothers voice to know she was worried. He apologised and explained the situation. "So... Yu-kun knows?" Yosuke nodded.

Yosuke's mother face faded from concern to relief, as though it was the best possible outcome, which it probably was. "Well, im glad you told someone. And im prouder it was Yu-kun. Youve grown so much." She pressed her lips to his forehead. "Come, its late." 

His phone blew up with messages from Yu, once he reached his room. It shocked Yosuke, he never knew his Partner to be that hands on with a relationship let alone someone who told him 'hey, i have this thing that others dont and I never told you.' 

_Yosuke, do you have any idea if its genetic?_

_Does anyone in your family have chromesthesia?_

_Or is it more of a mutation? Can cells even mutate to cause chromesthesia?_

_Its a genetic mutation... so both?_

_Sorry for continual messages im genuinely intrigued._

The last message made Yosuke smile, its been a while since anyone was even remotely interested in his colours. He's glad he trusted Yu. He didnt know why he even had doubt in the first place. Instinct, maybe, like some sort of subconscious habit?

_That wasn't very leader-like of me. Sorry._

_Wth prtnr? I thnk its cul whn u get excited._

Why would Yu apologise for stuff like this? It wasn't like Yosuke of all people would judge him. The guy has seen his worst possible thoughts and feelings and he feels he needs to apologise?

What happened to their leader in his childhood? Uh.. scratch that... Yosuke figures he doesn't want to know. Either way, Yosuke got no reply and fell asleep.

**What the fuck, Yosuke. You had something wrong with you the entire time? No wonder you didn't tell anyone. You're such a freak!**

**_No, you're wrong! I'm not a freak!_ **

Yosuke had to admit, it wasn't the best lengths of sleep he's gotten. He woke with a bad headache, and a chill running laps up and down his spine, easily not the best feeling in the world. He needed to see Yu, talk to him about... well... everything. All the stresses that come with being a synesthete, and the splitting headpains from having brightly voiced friends.

Yu had called them up because he realised that to make Kanji's ultimate weapon (which Yosuke wasn't sure he needed to make since he didn't put Kanji into the party but, Leader's decision is final, right?) he needed a rare drop from that shadow they faced the day prior. "Wait. Hold up. You want us to beat that thing? But we couldn't make a dent in it!" Chie exclaimed.

"Because last time, I had a bad persona set-up. I met up with a girl I know, and I called out a few stronger Personas." Yu explained. It was obvious he was missing out some very crucial information, but no one called him out. "Fair warning. One of the Personas I summoned looks a lot worse than the damage it deals." He added. "But I'm pretty sure this guy hits... hard." 

The pause was NOT helpful.

* * *

"Mara!" What. The fuck. Is that.

Yosuke couldn't even begin to comprehend what was infront of him. (Yes he could. He just chose not to.)

"Power Charge!" Yu continued. The... being... flopped around before straigtening. As... disturbing as Mara was, he sure knew how to make an entrance. An aura surrounded Yu, Rise cheerfully told the team of his attack boost in her usual pink that Yosuke had cometo recognise in a heartbeat.

Everyone else made their attempt at attacking the beast, but only Yu's Blight move had an effect. Heavy damage (with a 250% boost thanks to Power Charge) with a chance of poison. It seemed to do enough damage that the team thought they'd make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who havent reached as far as the December months i suggest getting the identity of the killer first before reading. i know its been a decade but i have seen some who have just started out like me not too long ago.. (145hrs+ ago to be honest XD)

Eventually, after being on death's door fifty times more than nessescary, the Shadow was defeated and Kanji's weapon item was dropped. "Okay, we're done here. Teddie, if you have the Stamina--" Teddie smirked, as if this was his big moment to show everyone his skills. 

The bear chuckled, a little too maniacally in Yosuke's book, and whispered Traesto, to warp them back to the entrance. "You knew what he was gonna say! Who's a good bear?" Rise cooed, rubbing his fur behind the ears. They all chuckled at the bear thumping his foot to the ground, almost like a puppy, but Yosuke clenched his eyes and sublty turned up his music. (They had enough charge this time.) Yu seemed to notice an absent voice and glanced over to Yosuke.

He gave the boy a worrying expression but subtle enough as to where only Yosuke would know the true meaning. "Puppy Teddie aside, let's go back." Yu suggested, They nodded, Yu earned a thankful smile and they left the TV.

* * *

"Yosuke," said boy turned to the silver. Yosuke recognised the colour had tones of concern and support. Yosuke wasn't paying attention and realised everyone had left, meaning he knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about. "You been okay?" 

This kind of coddling is exactly what Yosuke didn't want, he was greatful of the concern of course he was, who wouldn't? "Yeah, everything's fine." He smiled. Yu didn't seem convinced, however the leader didn't push the subject and walked Yosuke home.

"You wanna stay? For tea, I mean." Yu thanked his partner and followed him inside, sliding the guest slippers on his feet. The brunet called out to his mom and the woman shuffled out of the kitchen.

"I've heard so much, it's nice to finally meet you." Yu smiled and gave his curtosy to the woman before calling Nanako letting her know he'll be spending dinner with Yosuke, she giggled and told him that Dojima would be home soon, so he shouldn't worry. She encouraged him to have fun, before hanging up.

After maybe an hour, Yosuke's mom, who greatly pushed for Yu to call her by her first name Kana, called the boys to come to tea. Kana's voice was so gentle to Yu, he could only assume that it sounded just as nice to Yosuke.

"Sensei~~," Teddie whined, clinging to Yu's arm. "Do you know what's happening with Yosuke? He won't tell me anything!" the bear huffed. "Stupid Yosuke, Teddie shall not stand for this prejudice against bear-kind!" He raised his voice nearer the end.

"Come on, Ted, quieten down," Yosuke complained, subtly rubbing his ear lobes with his fingers. Yu backed up Yosuke and with a huff he let go of Yu's arm and retreated to his room, and surprisingly, Yosuke hadn't heard from Yu or Teddie about the colours. 

Well, apart from the occasional check-up from Yu after long TV visits, he hadn't heard anything for weeks. But one day they all got together at a table in Aiya's. Yosuke had already had a bad day, his mother and father were fighting for whatever reason, he was focused on blocking out their colours rather than their converstion.

It was the December months and they were  _this_ close to finding out the true killer. Everyone began talking over one another, Yosuke gripped his ears, and forcefully stood up. "Everyone just shut up!" he yelled. "Your colours are killing my ears!" and stormed out of Aiya's, placing his headphones onto his head. Yu followed Yosuke in a flurry leaving everyone in their confusion.

Yu looked left and right after leaving Aiya's and saw a glow from the crate stools at Sozai Daigaku, he assumed it was a glow from a phone screen, considering the shape. "Yosuke?" He called out, slightly louder than normal so the boy would hear him.

"Hey, Partner. I screwed up, didn't I?" Yu denied him immediately.

"Don't think that, you didn't do anything, Aiya's is a small space and a group like ours should have known to keep down the noise. Don't shoulder the blame of something the others should have known, Yosuke." Yosuke looked in his eyes for reassurance, though his voice gave him all the confidence he needed to know to prove he wasn't lying.

But Yosuke liked Yu's eyes, they always have a sense of leadership and confidence but did they always have silver in that grey? Or was it the light from his phone?

* * *

"Colours! That's whats going on with Yosuke!" Teddie shrieked, he was met with both shock and confusion. "Yosuke was hiding something. A secret between him, Sensei and mom, he wouldn't tell me, but i always overheard something to do with how loud the colours were." He explained.

Naoto clicked immediately. "Chromesthesia." She muttered.

"Chrome-whata-?" Kanji asked, clearly baffled at the situation. "What's it mean?"

"Its a form of Synesthesia, a sort of blurring of the senses. Different for all those who have it, some can taste spoken words, some can physically feel the pain they see around them. There's plenty of combinations." She paused to let everyone catch up with the information she had given. "Others, like Yosuke-senpai, see colours when stimulated by sound. Us talking over each other must have stressed him out." Her voice faded into guilt.

"So all those times Yosuke told me to be quiet?" Naoto nodded at the bear. "Uwahh! I'm sorry, Yosuke!!" 

"Damn, now i feel bad for 'im," Kanji admitted, the others agreed.

"Wait, so Yu-senpai knew about it? Why didn't he say anything to us?" Rise asked.

"It's possible Yosuke asked him not to, right? I mean, we all know how much Yosuke means to the guy." Chie pointed out, earning everyone's glances. "Theyre 'partners' right? Theyve been together since the beginning." She added.

"Right!" Yukiko chipped in, "I heard, that Yu had to pull Yosuke of a trash can, you can't get a worst first impression then that." The conversation ended in an apologetic silence. 

"We should go apologise to Yosuke-senpai, huh?" Rise made it sound like a question, but it was clear that they were going to do so no matter what the response. Everyone firmly nodded before paying the bill and leaving to find Yosuke and Yu sat at Souzai's. "We figured it out, senpai, we're sorry! We didn't know we were causing you stress!" Rise cried, everyone followed with their own form of apology before sighing with relief at Yosuke's forgiving smile.

"You guys had no idea, I don't hold it against you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ted." Yosuke turned to the bear. "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Mom wouldnt tell you so you'd turn to these guys. I'm sorry, really." Teddie joked about repaying him in Topsicles but gave the teen a hug. They were basically brothers by this point right? "Ted?"

"Your innocent little brother has decided to forgive you with his sacred hug!" He laughed. Naoto broke the laughter with a question that was delievered quite shyly.

"Sorry, but... might I ask what colours you see from our speech? I've heard multiple cases but I've never truly experienced it first hand, forgive me." Yosuke smiled claiming that she was speaking nonsense and began to tell them all their colours.

Yu had to admit, as nice as it was that Yosuke felt happy with others about his colours. Judging from what he told him, his city 'friends' weren't as accepting. Yu saw his eyes glisten. Yup, it's nice having friends like these.

"Guys, if I may," he softly interrupted. "What if we all brainstorm again. We're bound to come up with something." Naoto regained her composure and presented her points.

"The best angle to look at is if the culprit is part of the police, they could tamper with evidence, withhold eyewitness testimony and such." 

"Oh then couldnt it be Dojima? Him leaving those threats in the mail wouldnt be all the suspicious, he could have mixed it in with the bills." Kanji suggested. 

"No, he was working on... another case thats gone cold at the time, it couldnt be uncle." Back to square one. "Wait, it could still be a police officer. Naoto you know who i mean right? He just so happened to give out more information than allowed? Surely even a rookie wouldn't make that mistake." She nodded.

"It makes sense, him leaving letters at your house wouldn't be so strange too, he is your uncle's side man for now, it could be seen as him dropping off a report." 

"You really think it's him? You think its Adachi? Oh wait, his clumsy act is a perfect alibi." Yosuke piped.

They all nodded and made their way to the hospital where Adachi currently was.


	4. Chapter 4

They ran to the Hospital, all of their footsteps merged together forming a magenta in Yosuke's mind, the situation had no match to the colour, yet his brain still managed to form a colour like this. 

"Woah, why're you guys all here? Visiting hours are over, y'know." Adachi's hazel pierced into Yosuke, on guard for any sign of hesitation or falter.

"We know," Navy, Naoto. "We just have a few questions for you." The detective wasted no time getting right to tbe point.

"Questions? What kind of questions?"

"What did Konishi say in her testimony?" Adachi snapped a 'Thats Classified' although after a few presses from Naoto and a glare or two from Kanji, he broke, telling them what he knew.

"And the Announcer?" Yu followed his previous question.

"What's with those questions?! Don't you have any idea how late it is! You should all go home!"

 Yosuke motioned to Naoto who then stepped back and let him take the floor, giving a smug grin that could almost put his shadow to shame.

"Say, Adachi, you've heard of Synesthsia right?" Adachi nodded saying that 'of course i know, you can't realky be a detective without knowing that stuff,' Yosuke's smile deepened. "So you know of Chromesthesia, which, coincidentally, I have." Yosuke continued without letting Adachi, or even the recently joined Dojima, have a say. "Which in turn means that i can see the colour of your voices. If youre so confident... why did i see your hazel voice falter?"

Adachi stood speechless, who knew the Junes kid could stand his ground so confidently like that, even Yosuke stood shocked. "Wh-what are implying?"

Kanji took over as his anger was rising and couldn't be capped off, "We think you're the one who killed 'em." He muttered trying to contain his anger. Adachi's face bore an expression of betrayal and almost shock.

"Adachi, what are they saying? Is it true?" Dojima grunted, holding himself up by his stomach.

"Of course it's not true! We all know Namatame was the one who pushed them all in!" Naoto's ears twitched.

"Could you repeat that line, Adachi? I for one find it very incriminating that you know the cause of death." Adachi didn't stay and listen to more of these, very accurate, accusations. He ran and flung himself into the TV. "He went this way!"

* * *

"Aha, I can't believe you actually went to chase me... and after all that I did too! Aren't you sick of my face, why do you want to see more of it?" Adachi laughed, Yosuke could tell his hazel was all over the place, he had never seen this kind of pattern of a colour before. He assumed it was becuase he had never heard someone who was bat-shit insane before. After listening to the voice, Yosuke noticed a change.

"Guys, that's not Adachi, his voice isn't hazel," Rise summomed Himiko in response to Yosuke's words and confirmed him.

"He's right! This reading is someone, or something, totally different!" Himiko faded and they all took their battle stances. 

"My name is Ameno-Saegiri. Mankind's desires are my desires." Adachi was swallowed by a black fog and what took his place, was a giant, steel encased eyeball. Yu took immediate charge and ordered his team what spells or attacks or items to use.

Yosuke couldn't shake a feeling in the back of his mind that this was part of something more. "Yu, this guy is totally different from the other boss shadows we've faced. The others were all static-y, sticky, even glitchy. This guy is calm, and clear. He isn't someones shadow, its something bigger." Yu took Yosuke's concern and placed it in his mind for future reference. Right now, they just had to survive Ameno-Saegiri's attacks. 

One of which was headed right for Yosuke, so without warning, Yu pushed Yosuke out the way and was knocked unconscious. "Yu! No, no, no, stay with me, Partner!" Naoto rumaged her bags as did Yukiko and Chie, everyone searched their belongings that could do something for their fallen leader.

After a few close dodges, and many, many All-out Attacks, Ameno-Saegiri was defeated. Finally, Kanji cheered and threw a bead to Yosuke, who still hung over Yu. He caught the bead in his hands, held it over Yu's chest and watched the bead glow. Yu took a sharp intake of Oxygen and was helped to his feet by the brunet.

"Yosuke, wha- Where's Ameno-Saegiri?" Yosuke chuckled breathily.

"Took him down while you were unconscious. You scared me so much! You jerk!" Yu laughed, carefully enough to not cause injuries.

"It was gonna hit you."

"Loving all the Lovey-dovey crap over here." Adachi sneered, drawing everone's attention from their leader to him. "Now what're you gonna do kids? No one is gonna believe the murder weapon is a TV!" He laughed. 

"You're right. Which is exactly why you're coming with us to Uncle Dojima and you're gonna file a confession." Yu calmly stated, being held up firmly by Yosuke, finding some sort of peace in the silver that had been lacking mere moments ago.

"And how're you gonna do that, smart-alec?" the remark was the final straw for Naoto, who quickly readied her gun. "Death threats, huh? Fine, I'll confess, just put the silly toy down,  _Detective_." The navy voice did, after encouragement from Yu, and they lead him out to the real world where they quickly stomped to the police station to witness his confession.

"Repeat that again, for the record, Adachi." The policeman requested, pulling a voice recorder from his pocket. Adachi sighed.

"I, Detective Adachi Tohru, am the one behind the TV Killing Cases." He smirked, glancing at the teens behind him. "I. Confess. My. Sins." His hazel was, finally, calming down, Yosuke noticed.

"Thanks for bringing him in, kids, I'll just need statements and guardian signatures and then youre free to go." The police officer took Adachi out of the room and the other lead all the teens back the the front of tbe police station and outside to the shopping district.

* * *

Yosuke couldnt stop thinking about how Ameno-Saegiri's presence was a sign that this whole case was a sign of something bigger, more than just Adachi wanting to cure his boredom. He expressed that to the team but it wasn't until Yu got the letter from Adachi on the day of Yu's departure that they decided to seek out this higher power.

 


End file.
